


Homecoming

by ancslove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: Throughout the machinations of the politicians, the schemes of the Empire, or the vagaries of the Force, Wedge knew that reuniting with Luke would always be coming home.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/gifts).



Wedge Antilles tried not to rush through the halls of the Manarai Medicenter. They’d taken a good beating from Thrawn’s forces, before Captain Virgilio had decided to enter the fray, and Wedge wanted answers for such a costly delay. He was also intensely curious about the reappearance of General Garm bel Iblis, a founding Rebel who’d quit the Alliance back when Wedge had been just a hotshot pilot with little understanding or interest in the intricacies of High Command. Still, all that could wait. Wedge was on a more urgent quest, and he grinned in relief as his target came into view.

Luke Skywalker paced the small waiting room with a restlessness rarely seen these days. He turned as Wedge drew near, and the next thing Wedge knew, he had an armful of anxious Jedi Knight. Wedge leaned into the embrace, feeling muscles tight with latent worry finally ease. No matter how long their respective duties kept them apart, Luke Skywalker was his heart and soul, and he was never truly whole until they were reunited.

Luke curled up in his arms, head falling against his shoulder, and said, “I was worried for you when Fey’l’ya arrived, and when the Destroyer showed up.”

Wedge dropped a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “Well, you did warn me that there might be trouble. But all the Rogues survived – we were lucky.”

“You were good.”

Wedge grinned proudly. “That too. What exactly happened with Fey’l’ya? Why weren’t his people ready to scramble when Thrawn appeared?”

Luke shrugged. “Leia just said that Fey’l’ya was being Fey’l’ya about it all, until Captain Virgilio had had enough. I’ll have to get the full story from her later. I can’t leave here yet.”

“How is she?” Wedge asked. He still wasn’t sure why Luke was so fixated on Mara Jade. Wedge knew a bit about Talon Karrde, Mirax and Booster Terrik had dealings with him on and off over the years. But Jade was a mystery, even in smuggler circles. And from what little he had heard, she was no friend to Luke. But no longer a simple enemy, either.

“She’ll make it,” Luke murmured, gaze suddenly faraway. Wedge recognized the pull of the Force. “The doctors won’t give any guarantees yet, but she’ll make it.”

“The Force wills it, huh?”

“Yes,” said Luke. Twisting in Wedge’s arms, Luke arched upward to catch Wedge’s lips in a soft kiss. Wedge moaned, thoughts of Mara Jade flying from his head, and closed his teeth gently around Luke’s lower lip. As their mouths caught, the kiss deepened, Wedge’s arms winding tighter around Luke to hold him steady. It had been too long, far too long, since they’d been together. Finally, they pulled away.

Reluctantly, Wedge hitched a shoulder. “I should go give my report. Drayson will probably murder me for coming here first.”

Luke smiled. “Leia won’t let him. Go. I need to stay here for a bit, but I’ll be home soon.”

Home. Throughout the machinations of the politicians, the schemes of the Empire, or the vagaries of the Force, Wedge knew that reuniting with Luke would always be coming home.

* * *

Wedge looked up with a smile as the door to his apartment slid soundlessly open. Luke slipped inside, unfastening cloak, boots, and weapons belt in the foyer, and dropped next to Wedge on the couch. 

“Everything go ok?” Wedge asked.

Luke grunted tiredly in response, settling deeper into Wedge’s side. Wedge wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hand coming up to stroke through his hair. 

“Everything’ll be fine. How was Drayson?”

“Not the happiest. It’s damn aggravating to have the Katana fleet slip through our fingers like that!”

“And Thrawn can have the entire fleet manned and operational in a few months.”

Wedge grimaced, remembering Luke and Han’s earlier report. “Clones. I never thought the galaxy would see clone armies again, at least not this soon.”

Luke straightened up, blue eyes shadowed with regret. “We need to figure out where he’s getting these clones. I already said I’d go searching for information. See what I can find out.”

Wedge nodded, unsurprised. He missed the days when a crisis meant that he and Luke were fighting together, side by side or ship by ship, but fate hadn’t let that path continue. Luke squeezed his hand.

“It’ll be ok.”

“I know,” Wedge said. “So long as you stay away from kooky old guys claiming to be long-lost Jedi.” Wedge growled internally at the thought of Joruus C’Baoth. He still didn’t know the full story there, but Wedge instinctively hated anyone who preyed on Luke’s yearning to know more about the old Jedi Order.

“I’ll try. And hey, if Booster or Mirax hears anything about clone weirdness…”

“They’ll let us know. I just hope they’re able to stay out of the warzone.”

Wedge didn’t often like to think of battle odds, but Grand Admiral Thrawn with a clone army at his beck and call wasn’t a picture he wanted to bet on.

“I thought ‘Never tell me the odds’ was a Corellian motto,” Luke joked, pulling Wedge’s thought from his head. 

Wedge mock scowled. “Not all of us Corellians are as terminally insane as your brother in law.”

Luke yawned in lieu of response, and Wedge stood, tugging Luke along with him. “Come on, bed. We’re both beat, better to catch some rest while we still can.”

They made their way to the small bedroom, stumbling against each other occasionally. Luke collapsed onto the bed, claiming his spot, and smiled up at Wedge. With a wave of Luke’s hand, Wedge’s arms were pulled up and his tunic somehow managed to leave his body and settle on the floor. Luke’s smile broadened. Another gesture, and Wedge’s belt slowly unbuckled itself and joined his shirt on the floor. Wedge stood still and allowed Luke to maneuver his clothes and even his body with the Force, until finally he was left completely bare. He might never be completely used to the Force, but how he loved what Luke could do with it. A whisper of energy coiled around his naked body and tugged. Laughing, Wedge flew toward the bed, smacking into Luke.

Having accomplished his goal, Luke was content to let Wedge’s hands return the favor, divesting him of shirt and trousers. When he finished, Wedge pulled him into a kiss, deep and soft. 

Soon, they’d be parted again. Wedge, deployed with Rogue Squadron wherever High Command decided they were most needed, and Luke, to support the New Republic by searching for deeper answers, the way only he could. But Wedge knew they would always return to each other. They must. No Force in this universe could stop them. 


End file.
